Rendezvous
by Alair
Summary: A chance meeting leads to confusing feelings for both Kagome and Sesshoumaru. (Kag/Sess, citrus)


  
**A/N:** This isn't just your regular rated R. Think of this as the fiction equivalent of the type of stuff you would see in _Fatal Attraction_ or something. Some sexual content but nothing too graphic.   
  
OOC? Yes. Unrealistic plot? Definitely. Lemony? Uh. Well, citrusy, yes. Not really lemony, though. Still, this may become a series of (probably lemony) chapters if you guys are interested. They wouldn't be anywhere as long as this chapter (since this is basically setting the scene), but if you are interested in more, lemme know? Thanks!   
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


**Rendezvous**  
Kikyou (kikyou@earthlink.net)

  
  
  
"N-ne, Sango-chan?" the girl spurted, her cheeks completely red as she ducked her upper body into the soothing heat of the spring. A wet fringe of black bangs fell into her eyes as she looked down, her wide eyes intent on the skinny rings of water that danced away from her body.   
  
"Yeah, Kagome-chan," she continued, her brown eyes closing as she leaned her head back against the smooth surface of the large rock. "Haven't you thought of what it would be like to be married?"   
  
"I… uh… "   
  
The taijiya giggled suddenly, the sound so foreign emerging from the girl's slender throat that Kagome couldn't help but stare.   
  
"Sango-chan?" the miko asked uncertainly as she placed a gentle hand on Sango's bare shoulder. "Are you okay?"   
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine!" she waved off the concern, her eyes opening to look at her companion. "I just wanted to know. It seems like we've been fighting forever…"   
  
Kagome nodded, a sad smile on her face as she waded her hands through the clear water. "Three years, anyway."   
  
"Three years," the older woman echoed, lifting her head. "I know things are a little different in your time, Kagome-chan, but here? If a woman isn't married by the time she's 16, then chances are, she will never get married."   
  
"But …"   
  
"I'm 19. I never thought, not in a million years, I'd still be a taijiya, Kagome-chan. I thought I'd be married… with at least several kids by now," a soft, ironic smile played on her full lips as she seemed to look at her reflection in the dark water. Chuckling harshly, she dashed her hand against the likeness, only to breath heavily as both girls were splashed.   
  
Kagome rubbed a maternal hand along Sango's back, trying to hide the frown that seemed to be so intent on escaping her lips.   
  
_So this is what has been bothering poor Sango-chan for the last few days? She's afraid?_   
  
"Several kids? I'm only a year young than you and I can't imagine having any right now," the miko answered, taking the opportunity to rest her weary head against the huge stone, as well. "Kids will come…"   
  
"Whenever I finally find the man of my dreams, anyway," Sango sighed, her very tone belying the inherent optimism of her words.   
  
"Ah. Dream men. They certainly take their time making their appearance in the world, don't then?" Kagome joked, only to be forced to hide a wince as her voice annoyed even her.   
  
"That they do, Kagome-chan," the taijiya breathed, her brown eyes suddenly focused on the miko's startling blue ones. "When I was a kid, I used to dream about the man I would marry…"   
  
"You and me both…"   
  
Relieved to see the smile on her friend's somber face, Kagome nodded as she pushed off of the rock and swam to face her friend completely.   
  
"So tell me about your perfect man, Kagome-chan?"   
  
"My perfect man?" the girl repeated, blushing slightly as she looked around the desolate spring. No Inuyasha in sight, Kagome verified, her fingers twiddling idly as she allowed her chin to touch the water. "Well, I suppose he's a guy…"   
  
"No kidding!" Sango interrupted, a foreign amusement hiding in the depths of her eyes.   
  
"Keh," the snort came, so similar to Inuyasha's cry of disdain that even Kagome had to giggle. "Smart ass. I guess I've always wanted a man who was kind, above all else. Smart, too. And caring. Can't forget the caring part."   
  
"No, you can't," Sango grinned, her mood seeming somewhat lighter at her friend's confidence.   
  
"Strong," the miko continued suddenly as she looked up towards the darkened sky. "Dangerous. Yet strong enough not to need to show it, you know? I mean, I think knowing that he can and _doesn't_ is so much better than seeing that he does at every opportunity."   
  
"Exactly," the taijiya agreed, her white hands paddling through the warm water. "What does he look like?"   
  
"Tall," Kagome whispered, a smile on her face as she closed her eyes. "Handsome, too. Muscular. Long hair, pretty eyes. I want to be able to stare into his eyes and really, truly see his soul, Sango-chan. I want to be able to run my fingers through his hair…"   
  
"In other words, you want him to look like… say, Inuyasha?" Sango grinned, a mischievous look in her eyes.   
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome lifted her head, her eyes almost in a panic as she shook her head frantically. "No, no. Not him. I got over him a year ago…"   
  
"So you did. So you did," the woman nodded, her fingers touching her chin as she stared at the girl. With a mischievous smile that brightened her entire face, she looked at the miko playfully as she spoke once again.   
  
"So, if your perfect man doesn't look like Inuyasha, then he sounds like he looks like Sesshoumaru!"   
  
  


~0~0~0~

  
  
  
He paused in his steps, his keen eyes narrowing as he heard a female voice say his name.   
  
Sesshoumaru's nose wrinkled slightly as he sniffed the air, only to let the breath out of his lungs instantly as he identified the scent: those two females that had become his younger brother's companions over the last couple of years. Reluctantly, he tested the air again, only to come to the conclusion that his brother and the houshi were off to the south.   
  
Away from the females.   
  
Actually, annoying his half-brother didn't seem to be too bad of an idea, the youkai thought as he silently stepped through the flora that guarded the way to the hidden springs. It seemed that lately, no matter where he tread, he would stumble across the hanyou and his friends. That was enough to make his already chaotic life just a bit more trying.   
  
A devious smirk tickled his lips as he topped the cliff, his view unobstructed of the human females who swam in their naked innocence below. While the youkai could honestly say that the bodies of these two females held no real interest for him, he remained as still and silent as a gargoyle atop the overhang, waiting for the inevitable opportunity to make his brother's life a living hell to present itself.   
  
The younger woman was currently coughing and choking, Sesshoumaru noticed with no small amount of amusement as the older woman patted her on the bare back.   
  
"Are you okay, Kagome-chan?" the hunter asked, her eyes filled with a concern that even the youkai could see.   
  
"No, not Sesshoumaru!" the miko protested, unthinkingly brushing the black hair off her forehead as her cheeks flared in embarrassment.   
  
_Not Sesshoumaru what?_   
  
"Ah, Kagome-chan, I was just teasing!"   
  
"I know, but you kind of caught me off guard. All I could think of was all those times the guy has tried to kill me," Kagome shrugged, her drenched hair swishing with the movement. "I mean, he's too _pretty_ to be handsome anyway!"   
  
The youkai frowned as he stepped closer, his golden eyes narrowing as he watched the woman carefully.   
  
"I mean, really. He looks like a girl… his voice is soft enough to _be_ a girl's… and worst of all, his hair is better than mine!"   
  
_A female? The twit thinks I look like a female?_   
  
"Don't take that too personally," the huntress interrupted, humor in her tones. "His hair is better than anyone I've ever met."   
  
The youkai smirked at the woman's observation, his offense at the miko's words slowly fading.   
  
"Oh, and don't forget that thing on his shoulder! I mean, really!" Kagome huffed, those flashing blue eyes visible even in the distance. "All fluffy and soft. I mean, put it all together and you get something that is so not even near my definition of a perfect man."   
  
He looked towards the heaven, trying to fight back amusement as he realized what the females had been discussing: men. Perfect men. What a truly inane conversation, the youkai decided even as his innate curiosity forced him to lean forward. Still, he didn't know what to make of the idea that his name had somehow been brought into the conversation.   
  
"Isn't that a tail?" the huntress asked suddenly, startling the youkai so much that he instinctively looked at his right shoulder.   
  
"A tail? Heh," the miko snorted rather unattractively as she pulled herself up to the stone jutting out in the water, her nude body shimmering with the moonlight. "Only if tails can be detached and used as a whip."   
  
_A whip? Where does the foolish woman get these ideas?_   
  
"It can?"   
  
Kagome nodded, pushing several loose straggles of hair behind her ear. "Yeah. First time I met him and we were at his father's grave, he did that to Inuyasha."   
  
Ah, that was right, the lord conceded with a curt nod even as he folded his strong arms across his chest. He had completely forgotten about that incident.   
  
"Then what the hell is it?" the woman called 'Sango' queried, her voice filled with confusion.   
  
"Beats me," Kagome replied, laying against the rock in a surprisingly sensual motion that caught the youkai off guard. For a moment, it almost appeared as if the woman were blithely awaiting the arrival of a moonlight lover.   
  
"I guess some things are best left a mystery. But I would like to find out one day," the taijiya grinned even as she began the wade back to the shore. "Hmm. The water is nice but a bit too hot to stay in any longer."   
  
"Nice change of topic. Say, you aren't trying to AVOID a certain question, are you?" the miko asked wryly, her charisma a tad disarming. "And yeah, I noticed. That's why I'm here." Wiggling her toes, the girl propped herself up and looked down from the sanctuary of the stone.   
  
"Aren't you coming, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked, drying her body off with a strange rectangle of fluffy pink cloth. "I'm about to be boiled alive if I try to stay out there any longer."   
  
"Ah, in a little bit. I haven't felt this relaxed in ages. And you _know_ the second we go back to the village, Inuyasha's gonna…" a heavy sigh escaped from the girl's lips as she ran her fingers through her hair. "I think I'm just gonna stay out here for just a little while longer. But feel free. Head on back. I'll be fine."   
  
His eyebrows knitted together as he contemplated the look of sorrow on the girl's face. And frustration.   
  
_So Inuyasha's foolish search for the undead miko finally alienated the living one._   
  
He bit back his sudden chuckle as he carefully examined the naked woman, his eyes tracing over the gentle curves of her form. It had been several years since he had tried to kill the woman in earnest, since he had begun to respect her a little once he realized the extent of her steadfast loyalty to his straying brother.   
  
"Kagome-chan?" the tall creature asked, her gaze darting towards the direction of the human village for a moment before it wandered back to the miko laying upon the stone. "I don't… it probably isn't very wise to…"   
  
"Sango-chan," the miko breathed, sitting up as she looked across to the barely-dressed woman. "Really. You know as well as I do that you guys are not even a scream away. Just one little sound and WHAM! Inuyasha will be here before I can even say 'Osuwari!'."   
  
The taijiya cocked her head, only to chuckle at Kagome's stubborn countenance.   
  
"Really, Sango-chan. Go on. I think I'm actually looking forward to the idea of having a little time alone to just enjoy… just to reflect and think."   
  
"I…You think it will help? I mean, I know that today was a little…"   
  
"Yeah," Kagome interrupted, the spurt of adrenalin that rushed through her veins so obvious that the youkai could smell it.   
  
_A little what? _   
  
Sesshoumaru frowned, his eyes narrowing as he trained his gaze on the young woman. _So what did my foolish brother do to you now, miko? Will you turn from him now? Will you finally betray him?_   
  
Perhaps a part of him was just curious for his brother's sake, or maybe, deep inside, he associated Kagome's fierce loyalty to that of Rin's, but for that moment, the youkai's complete attention was transfixed on the miko and this question of what she would do now.   
  
"Yeah. It will help. Just need a night among the fresh air, Sango-chan," she said, her whispery voice floating upon the air as if it were nothing but a sweet pollen. "You gonna be okay yourself?"   
  
The taijiya smiled crookedly as she hefted the large weapon upon her back.   
  
"When am I not, Kagome-chan? The world will continue and so will I…"   
  
"Whether you like it or not," Kagome agreed, the slight smile on her lips oddly comforting.   
  
"Yeah. Whether I want to or not," Sango grinned, her loosened hair falling over her shoulders like a veil. "Hey, then I'll head back. I'll try to keep the guys from bugging you, okay, Kagome-chan?"   
  
"Thanks, Sango-chan."   
  
"Oh, and Kagome? If you get spooked or feel uncomfortable at all, just give a yell. We'll all come running, okay? Don't wait until something jumps out at you. Better safe than sorry."   
  
"Yeah," the miko nodded, her smile rapidly disappearing as the taijiya gave one last look and walked slowly back to the human village.   
  
He stood up, the movement sudden but silent as he peered over the edge of the rocky peak.   
  
He had no doubt that the taijiya had meant it when she said that they would come if the miko yelled. Gracefully, he leapt over the side, only to land silently among the countless trees encircling the hot springs. There was only one problem with that Sango's promise, Sesshoumaru decided as he stalked closer.   
  
How would they rescue the miko if she wasn't able to scream?   
  
  


~0~0~0~

  
  
  
She sneezed, her eyes shutting automatically as her head whipped forward.   
  
Hesitantly, she opened an eye to peek at her surroundings.   
  
"Baka," Kagome chastised herself as she slid from the cool rock back into the steaming spring. "If you aren't careful, you'll catch a cold… and see what kind of good you'll do everyone _then_."   
  
Sighing as the hot water lapped against her skin, she tilted her head back into the water, enjoying the way her hair danced among the liquid.   
  
First Inuyasha, now Sango. It really had been one hell of a day, Kagome decided, her hands brushing through the water gracefully.   
  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" the girl muttered, the day replaying in her head. First, she had been in a bad mood since the temporary addition of Kikyou to their party (so much for being over Inuyasha!), and then she didn't even know what to say to comfort Sango about the marriage thing.   
  
Poor Sango! Did the taijiya really worry that she would never be married? Never have children? Perhaps the woman was a bit older than most brides, but still… it was hard to imagine her married.   
  
It was even harder to imagine herself married and she knew already several girls she had grown up with who had already spoken their wedding vows. Actually, in a way, it was kind of scary. She had been so long in this feudal age that it was beginning to become harder to remember what life was really like in the modern world. In fact, she was eighteen years old and she still had never had a real boyfriend.   
  
After all, the only guy she could ever honestly say she loved would leave her whenever the "ex" came into view. He always had.   
  
Why had it worked out like this? Was there something so desperately wrong with her that she just couldn't inspire love? Was she doomed to always be alone…   
  
"And now you cross the line from being just sad…" Kagome grumbled ironically as she rested her forehead against the cool stone. "… all the way into feeling sorry for yourself. Jesus, Kagome! Grow up. Really. Just grow up."   
  
But where do you start, she had to wonder. It's all fine and dandy to know that you shouldn't feel something: that you need to let go. It's another thing altogether to actually do it.   
  
_So what do I do now?_   
  
The best place to start, Kagome decided as she tried to hold back the stubborn tears that began to gather in her eyes, is to do my best. I just have to stop living like Inuyasha is my only chance at happiness.   
  
  


~0~0~0~

  
  
  
He tried to ignore her soft sobs as he stripped his clothing off, only to feel a smirk rise of its own accord as he removed the furry object from his shoulder.   
  
_A tail, indeed._   
  
Unable to help the amusement that sparked within at their ignorance, Sesshoumaru waded into the water, enjoying the idea that his prey was so completely unaware of his presence.   
  
What would he do once he captured the girl? Scare her. Perhaps he might even scare her enough so she would never remain alone in a time like this again. While he didn't particularly like the human, it did not seem right that her loyalty to the hanyou should go unrewarded. In a way, perhaps this could be his gift to her- the knowledge that she is vulnerable. That she shouldn't stray from the presence of his brother.   
  
That is, if she really was as constant as she seemed.   
  
He felt the corner of his lip curl in disgust as he contemplated her smooth, white back. Perhaps a test of her loyalty would be in order, the youkai decided as he slowly made his way towards the miko.   
  
Better yet, he decided as he placed his hand on her unsuspecting shoulder, he'd just kill her and put the wench out of her paltry misery.   
  
  


~0~0~0~

  
  
  
She had felt the presence just half of a second before she felt the warm hand clutch her shoulder, her head immediate shooting up at the contact.   
  
Kagome spun around, her long hair flaring out as she faced her aggressor.   
  
"Sesshoumaru?" the girl asked dumbly even as she swiped angrily at her eyes in a bid to keep the youkai from seeing her weakness. "What… huh?"   
  
For one single moment, a look of surprise flickered through the narrow golden eyes as she shrugged his hand off of her skin.   
  
Her skin. Her _bare_ skin.   
  
With a gasp, she wrapped her arms around her chest as she tried to hide her naked body beneath the cover of water.   
  
"Pervert!" the girl bit out, torn between anger and fear at the sly smirk that suddenly curved the youkai's lips. There was something so terrifying about seeing the angelic face appear amused, Kagome decided as she instinctively backed up. No. She didn't like that look at all.   
  
"What do you want, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome demanded, her voice hoarse as she wondered if she dared to even scream. Wincing as her back bit into the solid stone directly behind her, Kagome shook her head as the youkai waded closer.   
  
"Go on. Scream, miko," he whispered, the sound of his voice almost soothing. "Call the hanyou and his companions here to their deaths. Call for them."   
  
She closed her eyes, a part of her pleased that the tears had finally stopped. In a way, it was odd- she didn't want to die but somehow, the prospect of death held no tears for her. Instead, her mind worked a mile a second even as she felt Sesshoumaru's sharp claws grasp at her throat.   
  
"Call for them."   
  
"Fuck you," she grunted, satisfied with the defiance in her trembling voice. "Seriously. If you are gonna kill me, then kill me, dammit. I'm not scared of you, you bastard."   
  
The youkai suddenly chuckled, the sound so light that it was hard to remember it came from the throat of a monster.   
  
"If you are not scared, miko, then why are your eyes still shut?"   
  
Huffing with impatience, she opened her eyes to glare at the creature, only to feel her cheeks burn as she made a rather interesting discovery: Sesshoumaru was _nude_?   
  
"I … uh …" she started, trying to look away even as she knew he had to be laughing at her. Grumbling as the anger flared through her veins, Kagome shook her head wildly. No longer caring if he melted her throat with a touch of a poisonous claw, she spit out her words.   
  
"If you want them, go call them yourself."   
  
It was hard to remain there, feeling the way his claw dug into her slender neck, feeling the moisture from her own blood as it dribbled slowly down the white expanse. Still, she pushed her head up proudly as she decided that if she had to go down, then dammit, she'd make sure she'd do it right. And maybe, Kagome thought as a slight, ironic smile tugged at her lips, she'd give him a hell of a guilt trip while she was at it.   
  
"Your life will be spared if you do as I say, miko," the youkai murmured, his voice low and seductive even as his grip tightened around her neck.   
  
"This is getting so old."   
  
"Why protect him? He does not care for you. He never has," Sesshoumaru asked almost kindly. "If it comes down to you and the corpse, you do know he will choose the corpse, right?"   
  
In truth, it was getting so old, Kagome decided as she raised her hand and covered the one that clutched her neck so tightly. With a determined tug, she tried to pull his hand off.   
  
"I know," the miko replied, unaware of the strange smile that had transformed her lips. "I know."   
  
"Call him."   
  
She ignored him, her heart feeling almost as if it could fly as a strong sense of peace rushed through her body. "I will not."   
  
"Why are you protecting him?" the youkai lord demanded suddenly, his voice flat and lifeless. "Why are you so loyal to him? He has done nothing to earn your loyalty. He has betrayed you. He cannot love you. So why are you loyal?"   
  
"Because I love him," Kagome announced proudly, her chin jutting out as she prepared to die.   
  
  


~0~0~0~

  
  
  
There was something so infuriating about her answer, about the way she said it so matter-of-factly.   
  
He should probably just kill her, Sesshoumaru thought as he tightened his grip around the slender neck. He would probably be doing the girl a favor. She "loved" him. This Kagome knew Inuyasha would never love her back and yet she would still protect him with her life. She was doomed to a lonely, incomplete one at this rate. He knew his brother well enough to understand that.   
  
So why the hell did he suddenly feel like his brother had finally gotten one up on him?   
  
Exhaling heavily, he let go of her neck, taking the opportunity to wash her blood off his fingers by dipping them in the warm water. What did the girl hold on to? Why was she content to live like this?   
  
It didn't make sense.   
  
He watched her, hating her as she calmly massaged her reddened throat. Calm. She seemed to be the epitome of the word at that moment, even as she washed the blood free from her white skin. He could kill her, he knew. But she wouldn't bend, she wouldn't break.   
  
She would be loyal even at the end, even if those she loved had already betrayed her.   
  
What he would give for that, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but think. He watched her almost hungrily, his eyes feasting on her sweet beauty as he tried to absorb that feeling of constancy the girl just exuded.   
  
Silently, before he realized what his hand was doing, he found himself reaching out to touch her soft hair, only to pause as the girl flinched.   
  
Wide blue eyes filled with an innocence he suddenly found so appealing looked up at him, undoubtedly waiting for him to strike the killing blow.   
  
"Sesshoumaru?"   
  
  


~0~0~0~

  
  
  
He looked so uncertain, so vulnerable in that single instant that the confusion rampaged through her body.   
  
_I don't believe it. I actually want to try to comfort the guy._   
  
Kagome shook her head suddenly, unable to hide her surprise as the youkai pulled his hand away. Something wavered in those piercing golden eyes, something that the girl couldn't put a name to even though it tugged and pulled at her heart. With merely a nod, he turned from her, his well muscled back visible beneath his thick hair as he slowly made his way from the hot spring.   
  
"Sesshoumaru," she whispered again, knowing he could hear and yet ambiguous of what should be said next.   
  
He paused but didn't turn, his silver hair shining in the moonlight even as the long ends floated innocuously in the water.   
  
Something deep inside called out to her, demanded she give comfort to the man who stood so naked before her. The same thing, Kagome noted as she made her way towards him, that insisted that no one had ever comforted the man in his long, nearly immortal life.   
  
And just the mere idea broke her heart.   
  
"Are you okay?" she asked, only to wince at her words. There was something about the youkai that commanded formality, that demanded propriety. Yet the words, as casual as they were, had slipped from her mouth, sincere in their simplicity. Yet, since the first time she had met the creature, he had been her enemy by association. So why would he confide in her? Why would he believe she meant it when she asked after his well-being?   
  
What was she doing? Kagome wondered even as she stood behind him, her heart aching as she could feel the bursts of silent despair explode off of him, almost as like flames from the sun itself.   
  
"Leave me be," he grunted, the sound so coarse that she was almost tempted to think it hadn't come from him. "I will allow you to live this night, miko. But leave me be."   
  
She probably should have left as he commanded, yet there was a tone in his voice that tugged at her very soul. In all honesty, she could have left him no more than she could have left a hurt puppy stranded at the side of a busy road.   
  
Closing her eyes, she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, almost smiling at the way he started at her sudden touch. For a moment there, she waited for the pain of his claws slicing open her tender throat as she realized her compassion had carried her too far.   
  
So she was surprised that instead of feeling those razor-sharp claws against her neck, she merely felt a soft, warm pressure against her hands.   
  
_He's touching me?_   
  
Shocked, almost as if his fingers emitted lightning, she pulled away, only to be drawn into his look as he turned around to face her.   
  
So sad. Why have I never noticed how sad his eyes are, she wondered idly as he lifted his hand to her cheek. The gesture was so sweet, so tender that she could feel the tears welling in her eyes again.   
  
"This is for me?" he asked, his voice still flat even as a claw reached up to catch a falling tear.   
  
How do you respond to that, Kagome sighed, unable to comprehend why she let him touch her face when she knew he could tear her apart without blinking. Yet, she couldn't move, not even when he pulled her closer and brushed his lips softly against hers. She still didn't move, even when he kissed her again, this time more demanding. Lost in the moment, she flung her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened, enjoying the sweet way his mouth claimed hers.   
  
"I do not care for you," the youkai admitted as he broke away, even as his hand stroked her hair gently. "I will never care for you."   
  
"I know. I'm not asking you to," Kagome shrugged, a small part deep inside shaking in disbelief. _Am I really standing here? Am I really allowing this to happen? _   
  
Almost timidly, his fingers splayed out on the side of her waist, his eyes staring blindly as if he couldn't comprehend the sight.   
  
It took all of her courage to stand there, knowing she her nakedness was completely visible from the waist up and yet try not to shield herself from view. Yet there was something so moving about the way he looked at her, not as if he were overwhelmed by lust but more like he was trying to hide his amazement.   
  
Not that she could blame him. She was feeling a bit awed herself.   
  
He looked up suddenly, his eyes boring into her even as his claws dug almost unconsciously into her side.   
  
He wouldn't ask, she realized, but he wanted to know. But how could she tell him why she was doing this when she didn't even know herself?   
  
Slowly, she reached a hand out to him, her fingers brushing against his hard chest as she found herself shutting down all her thoughts.   
  
No more Kagome tonight, she decided as she gave Sesshoumaru a curt nod. Tonight, she would just be a woman.   
  
  


~0~0~0~

  
  
  
His arm embarrassed him, but the miko didn't even appear to notice. Subtly, he turned to the side to block her view of the stump that had once been his arm even as her slender fingers touched his chest.   
  
He hadn't lied before- he didn't care for her, but at this moment, he found that her compassion had increased his respect for the woman tenfold. So much so, in fact, he didn't know if he wanted to continue.   
  
Certainly, he could feel his body responding to her nearness, her musky scent tickled his senses until all he could think about was being inside of her, claiming her body. But the woman already had a rough road before her.   
  
Something deep inside made him wonder if he could live with himself if he made it worse.   
  
Sesshoumaru sighed as he watched her nod, his self-restraint rapidly disappearing as he could smell her sweet arousal. He watched as the pale brown nipples firmed and puckered, almost as if they were reading themselves for a kiss.   
  
Perhaps they were.   
  
Unable to bear the temptation, he grabbed her, pulling her tightly against him as his mouth pushed against her own. Her hands, trapped against his chest, fisted only to slacken as she relaxed into the kiss, her breath heavy and uneven. It almost seemed to be a melody, Sesshoumaru thought in wonder at this proof that the woman… that Kagome was just as affected by the moment as he was.   
  
His hand strayed to her back, cupping her bottom as he ground himself against her. She bit out a small squeal of surprise at the movement, the sound oddly likeable even as he battled with the passion that raged inside.   
  
"Sesshoumaru?" she whispered, her mouth breaking free even as his worked its way slowly down her white neck. Her breath caught as he licked her right breast, his tongue stroking the delicate skin determinedly. He could have smiled as he felt her hands twist in his hair, the very tenseness off the movement erotic in its own way.   
  
Strangely amused, he flicked his tongue across the nipple, enjoying the way he felt her pelvis suddenly push against his own. The smell of her arousal, of her scent, was nearly overwhelming as he caught the nub between his teeth and teased it. A chuckle escaped his throat as he felt her hands suddenly shake, and at that moment, he _knew_ it was taking all of the girl's self-restraint not to pull his head to her breast, guiding it to pleasure.   
  
"Sesshoumaru," Kagome sighed, her entire body squirming as he lightly dragged his teeth across the nipple. "Please. Listen…"   
  
He looked up at her, feeling somewhat proud as he watched the blue flames in her eyes flicker as she saw the way he suckled upon her breast. He could see her trying to summon the ability to speak, the task evidently made infinitely harder as his hand left her bottom in order to trace a claw over her left breast.   
  
Yes. He could take her, he decided. He could take her quite happily.   
  
"I've never done this before," she blurted, her voice odd as her fingers tickled his scalp.   
  
_She had never …_   
  
He pulled back instinctively, his eyes immediately drawn to the hard nibble shining with wetness in the moon's soft light. Slowly, his gaze shifted up her torso only to settle upon her vividly blushing face.   
  
_Such innocence. Such …_   
  
He shook his head suddenly, somehow unable and unwilling to look at her. He could take her. She would let him and he knew deep down that it would probably be one of the best moments he had ever had.   
  
But watching her as she fidgeted, watching the way she nervously played with a lock of midnight hair that had fallen over her smooth shoulders, only seemed to reiterate exactly what this would do to such an innocent creature.   
  
She would regret it. Maybe not tonight, perhaps not even tomorrow, but all he had to do was watch the way her skin pinkened so prettily as she waited for his reaction to her words in order to know it was the truth. This night would hurt her, undoubtedly in more than one way.   
  
For her kindness to him, for her compassion, and even for the way he knew that this little miko was destined to always carry sorrow with her since she refused to allow anyone else to carry the burden alone, Sesshoumaru made one of the hardest choices he had ever faced: he took a step back.   
  
He raised a hand to her cheek, basking in the warmness of her being even as his fingers usurped the heat from her skin. She was actually rather pretty, Sesshoumaru decided as he caught the rebellious smile before it escaped upon his lips. No, he couldn't do much for her, but he could make her life a little bit easier by making this one decision for her.   
  
"Thank you," Sesshoumaru murmured softly, hoping she would know he meant it even though his face was impassive. Reluctantly, he allowed his hand to fall from the human girl.   
  
And he turned and walked away.   
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
**A/N**: I wrote this story this morning so there may be a ton of grammatical/spelling errors as well as consistency ones. I'd just ask you to ignore those at this point. Hope you liked this! And once again, if you don't mind, let me know what you think! Thanks!   
  
  



End file.
